Radio Frequency Identification (“RFID”) is commonly used for tracking and identifying items, such as electronics, as the items are transported and moved through a supply chain, for example, or when items are deployed for use in the field. A use of a portable near field reader allows for rapid identification and validation of the items. While the term “near field” is commonly used to refer to a standard operating at 13.56 MHz, the term “near field” as used herein may refer to any system where the distance between a transmitter and a receiver is small (i.e. under 1/27 wavelengths), and where antennas are replaced by pick up coils such that magnetic coupling dominates.